XXXX
by MikageKun
Summary: Ils sont liés. Ils sont liés, c'est certain. Mais pourquoi leur relation semble-t'elle évoluée encore plus vite qu'elle le devrait? Ou alors est-ce juste le temps que ça arrive. Après tout, ils sont bien les seuls à ne pas l'avoir su, que c'était leur temps.


**Oya! **

**Ici MikageKun! Bon, déjà j'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur Phi-brain par ce que sérieux pauvre de nous, ce fandom est presque vide! Ensuite, par ce que le couple Kaito/Luke est juste trop mignon. De plus, j'ai tendance à pas aimer les fandoms vides, du coup je me lance souvent dans le défi d'écrire une fiction assez courtes à chapitre qui fera un peu vivre ces pauvres délaissés. Me voilà donc avec cette fiction. **

**J'ai un peu écrit ça sur un coup de tête. Ce premier chapitre est sans -ou presque- shonen-ai, oui je pense rester à ce stade désolée, peut-être un lemon dans un os plutard. Par contre la suite est classée dans le romantique. Donc si vous avez juste envie de rire un peu mais que vous haïssez le yaoi, lisez juste ce chapitre vous me ferez déjà bien plaisir. **

**De plus comme vous le voyez, ce titre est en X.X.X.X, tout simplement car j'ai décidé qu'à chaque puzzle un mot du titre sera révélé. Vous comprendrez donc le titre au dernier chapitre! Enfin, si vous avez des idées avant, faites m'en part.**

**Cette fiction aura un chapitre de parution toutes les semaines, le dimanche soir.**

**Merci à Twins pour son puzzle!**

**Je pense que c'est tout, donc bon, Bonne lecture!**

**Bye bye bee~**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Kaito/Luke, et deux trois autres en fond.**

**Disclaimer: Phi brain: Kami no puzzle appartient au studio Sunrise.  
**.

.

.

**X.X.X.X**

.

.

**Chapitre 1: **_Le premier puzzle du journal._

_._

_._

_ ''Kaito! J'ai trouvé un carnet dans les annales de la PoG, il y est indiqué quatre puzzles des fous qu'on ne connaissait pas, annonça de façon à cacher son excitation la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone que tenait Kaito._

_ _Sérieux, ça voudrait dire que je serai le premier à les faire?'' Les joues du brun s'étaient colorées alors qu'il y songeait._

_ ''Et à les détruire, oui. De plus, est-ce que Ana écoute?_

_ _Euh oui Luke, il est juste à côté._

_ _Coucou! S'exclama en levant la main le peintre efféminé. _

_ _Bonjour Ana, s'amusa de l'autre côté de l'appareil l'albinos._

_ _Ana écoute! _

_ _Hé bien, le carnet qu'on a retrouvé a été écrit par ton père. _

_ _Hein?''_

_ Il y eut un gros silence avant que Nonoha lâche un ''QUOOOOI?!'' tout en aplatissant la tête de Kaito qui alla dire bonjour à Monsieur le sol bien dur et lui prenant le téléphone. _

_ ''NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS!_

_ _Comment ça, tu veux dire que le père d'Ana connaissait l'existence de puzzle des fous?demanda la jeune fille en ignorant son ami d'enfance._

_ _Oui, il les aurait même construit apparemment._

_ _Ana ne connait pas son père, Ana ne sait pas._

_ _Tu dois avoir une drôle d'image de ton père, désolé. _

_ _Ana ne pense pas que Luke a fait quelque chose de mal, sourit l'insouciant. Ana ne connaît pas, alors le père d'Ana n'est pas vraiment son père.''_

_ Un sourire triste perça de l'autre côté de l'appareil. C'était triste de penser comme ça, mais à la fois très fort car le jeune garçon pouvait ainsi ne s'inquiéter de rien. Ou en tout cas de ce qu'il considérait comme rien ou inexistant, son père par exemple. Nonoha plissa les yeux mais se reprit vite._

_ ''Bon bha on va y aller! C'est pas comme ci on avait le choix, hein? Puis Kaito en meurt d'envie!''_

_._

Oh quelle erreur n'avait-elle pas faite.

''HIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Elle arriva à la plate-forme suivante les larmes aux yeux. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne referait un truc pareil, plus jamais bordel. Qui était le père d'Ana pour préparer ce genre de jeu horrible, et le pire c'est que c'était en temps limité. Oh mon dieu, de bordel de... Elle regarda devant elle, tout le monde semblait avoir parfaitement compris le puzzle. Sauf elle. Évidement. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle se se souvenait où il fallait aller.

En gros ce puzzle se présentait comme un gros mot-croisé où il faudrait reconstruire un mot. Sauf que, déconnait pas s'il suffisait de marcher sur les bonnes lettres se serait pas drôle, hein. Non, chez les fous, on prend une corde on vous met des plate-formes à quinze mètre de la lave et on vous dit: ''Allez mon coco, joue à Tarzan, ha et on t'envoie de trois flèches si t'a le mauvais timing. Ok?'' Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça faisait si il se trompait de route. Que Kaito et tout les autres soient bénis pour ça.

Mais qu'on les envoie en enfer pour toujours l'embarquer dans ce genre de truc.

''Hé Nonoha! Si tu viens pas tu vas te faire engloutir!

_Oui j'arrive!''

Bon bha c'était partit.

Kaito, devant ouvrait la route alors que Nonoha la fermait. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait que ce puzzle était comme, différent des autres puzzles des fous. Il avait comme un côté plus doux. De plus, or mi le côté physique, cela avait été très simple de trouver la solution. Effectivement, si on observait bien en rentrant on pouvait trouver deux pierres où étaient gravées sur chacune Anagrame vole. En voyant le mot-croisé, il y trouva presque directement la solution. Il suffisait d'inversé les lettres d'Anagrame, pour en faire...justement son anagrame: Granema. La seule chose était que le mot se trouvait en faites détourné. Ce qui faisait qu'on faisait trois plate-formes suivies, G, R puis A pour ensuite aller à droite e diagonale avec le N puis vers la droite simple E ensuite diagonale M et vers la sortie A. Rien de très compliqué en soit.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir que finalement Nonoha avançait. Tout les autres semblaient suivre. Luke était juste derrière lui, il lui fit un énorme sourire. Il était heureux qu'il soit là avec lui. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il souhaitait avoir tout le temps avec lui. La présence de son Luke. Mais il n'avait aucun droit d'empêcher son expiation. Malgré lui. Il lâcha un petit sourire triste.

''HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Il rit en entendant son amie. La pauvre, elle détestait ce genre de truc en plus. Il songea qu'heureusement que Cubic et Ana n'étaient pas venus, avec leur faible force, ils auraient eu du mal. Bon, il aurait peut-être préféré que Gammon ne vienne pas non plus. Histoire de ne pas le supporter durant le trajet. Non, il était méchant là... Non même sa conscience n'y croyait pas.

''COURAGE NONOHA!''

Il vit enfin l'arrivé devant lui. Il prit la corde et se lança corps et âme. Son pied atteint la dernière marche et il réussit avec un effort surpuissant à se projeter en avant pour se répercuter sur la porte. Cela lui rappela vaguement quand il s'était rattrapé sur Freecell, bha il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plus confortable qu'une porte. Il se détacha un peu, regarda le temps. Bien, il en restait plus de la moitié et Nonoha était déjà au E.

Kaito regarda un peu la porte, histoire de trouver où l'ouvrir. Il observa d'abord la poignée. Hum, okay. Il avait un orifice fait semble-t'il pour quatre cube. Il tourna son regard vers le haut de la porte et sentit une vague de contentement.

''Kaito?'' appela Luke.

Il se retourna à son prénom. Il vit son ami qui fit la même manœuvre que lui sauf qu'il ne tomba pas sur la porte. Mais sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le stabiliser. Ils se regardèrent et rire un peu.

''Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment ouvrir la porte mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_Comment ça?''

Kaito s'écarta de son ami, tiquant sous le manque de chaleur. Il s'amusa à voir son ami faire une fois de plus la même manipulation que lui. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

''Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je te porte ou tu me portes?

_Je vais te porter, t'es un peu plus léger que moi.''

Ils se sourirent encore et Kaito s'accroupit pour que le blandinet puisse passer ses jambes autour de sa tête. Il se releva assez difficilement et pesta:

''P'tain mais t'es gros en fait!

_Je te permet pas!'' Rougit furieusement son alter-ego.

Ils se lancèrent un regard d'abord hostile puis amical pour lâchèrent un petit rire. Décidément, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'ils étaient ensembles.

''Bon tu m'attrapes ces cubes?

_Oui, oui.''

Luke essaya d'abord un premier mais n'y parvient pas même avec toute ses forces. Il regarda l'autre côté de la porte et comprit. Oh, effectivement.

''Repose-moi, on doit attendre les deux autres.

_De quoi?

_Ça doit être retiré en même temps des deux côtés.

_Et sûrement de façon symétrique c'est ça?

_Haha,'' sourit un peu gêné Luke.

Il descendit de son ami.

''Bougez de làààààà!''

Et comme par magie Gammon s'écroula misérablement sur le sol de l'arrivée. Kaito lui fit un sourire amusé.

''Même pas capable de retomber sur tes pattes?

_Je me suis pas pris la porte moi!

_Comment ça? Tu crois pas que j'avais tout prévu?

_Mais oui bien-sûr, non c'est moi qui avait tout prévu avec mon Superbe atterrissage!''

Luke arrêta de se soucier de ses deux amis pour se retourner vers Nonoha qui venait à peine d'atteindre la dernière plate-forme.

''Nonoha-san! Nous avons besoin de toi pour ouvrir la porte, je vais te recevoir ici, ne t'inquiète pas! S'écria-t'il.

_Merci Luke-kun!''

Il lui rendit son sourire et sentit deux regards noirs sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Gammon et Kaito le fusillait du regard.

''Qui a-t'il?

_C'est déloyal! Je me suis pris le sol!

_Et moi le mur!

_Vous n'êtes pas des filles, ce ne devrait pas être un problème.

_Mais tu m'as utilisé comme coussin atterrissage et t'es aussi un mec!

_Hé bien désolé pour ça, rit le blandinet. Décidément ces deux-là étaient des gosses ensemble.

_LUKEEEEEEE!'' hurla les larmes une fois de plus aux yeux, la seule fille.

Il la rattrapa facilement.

''Bon, maintenant on va pouvoir commencer. Nonoha monte sur les épaules de Gammon. Il faut qu'on retire les blocs en haut en même temps des deux côtés. Ok?

_Euh, ok!''

Les deux plus minces montèrent sur les épaules des deux restant et se positionnèrent.

''Prête?

_Oui.

_1, 2, 3!''

Ils retirèrent avec une facilité déconcertante les deux premiers blocs.

''On fait le deuxième. Prête?

_Oui.

_1,2,3!''

Les deuxièmes vinrent avec la même facilité. Ils sautèrent chacun de leur porteur puis donnèrent à Kaito les quatre pièces. Le garçon se rappela alors le deuxième mot indiqué sur les roches: Vole. Il supposa alors que ce devait être une nouvelle fois un anagrame. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait un mot en quatre lettre avec V, O, L et E.

''Love.''

Il plaça les pierres dans l'ordre à l'intérieur de l'orifice et fut heureux d'entendre un déclic Il se retourna et sourit à ses amis. Il poussa la porte et vit derrière lui, l'entièreté du puzzle s'effondrer. Il regarda le compte à rebours et déglutit. Ok, bon bha...

''ON SE CASSE!''

Il passèrent la porte tous en même temps car le souffle de l'explosion les propulsèrent. Kaito s'effondra en premier sur le sol, écrasé par Luke, lui même sous Nonoha et surtout Gammon qui annihila l'air dans les poumons de Kaito.

''Le père d'Ana est un gros malade...'' conclut Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
